


Taka and Christmas! - For @Hxjiime - Secret Santa

by soren_poet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soren_poet/pseuds/soren_poet
Summary: Taka celebrates christmas!
Kudos: 6





	Taka and Christmas! - For @Hxjiime - Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hxjiime](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hxjiime).



> This is for secret santa! Hope you enjoy!

Taka honestly didn’t mind spending Christmas alone. What is Christmas other then another day to study for school? Maybe it was the fact his father couldn’t pay for any Christmas presents, nor was he ever home for Christmas since he was a police officer. 

Neither of these facts did he hold his father accountable for! His father was serving justice, so there was no doubt in Taka’s mind that it was ok for him not to make an effort for Christmas. But there was also a little bit of sadness that came with the holiday. Not having any friends made Christmas a bit of a downer. 

When he could take a break from studying, he would dream about playing in the snow with a friend, opening presents, dancing to jolly music, eating far too much food, telling the bad jokes you would find in those crackers. But he would always shake these thoughts away. To work his way to the top, it would take dedication. Even if that dedication meant not enjoying the smaller things in life. 

So, when his classmates in Hope’s Peak wanted him to join the festivities, he didn’t know how to respond. They were the closest things to friends he ever had. 

So, all month he was tormented with his human nature of wanting to have fun and his personal agenda of studying to be the best. 

What would he even wear? He didn’t own anything other then his school uniform, he couldn’t afford anything other then his uniform. 

The closer to Christmas it came, the closer he started panicking. What did you usually do at Christmas? Jumpers? Did people wear jumpers? They’d buy other people gifts? Right? Who would he even get things for? He wasn’t that close with anyone, yes, he knew them but he didn’t truly trust them. 

Would anyone even get him anything? No one ever got him anything! He’d have to decline any gifts on the basis he couldn’t give back. Should he write cards? One for the whole class or separate ones? 

After a long debate he decided to just go in his school uniform, making his own cards for his classmates out of printer paper and spare highlighters he had lying around. 

Walking into the classroom the class was holding their party in, Taka had a heavy head. What if he was sent out because his cards weren’t enough? To his surprise his classmates were just happy to see him there. 

“I can’t believe you came!” He got many times between hugs. People were delighted that he took time out of his day to actually make them cards. 

“It’s so cute! I love it! Thank you so much Taka!” Was what he received, along with glourious smiles and actual gifts! No one seemed to care that he couldn’t afford presents. They were just happy in his presence. 

Taka left that day with three things. One, an arm full of presents. Two, a new love for Christmas. And three, a classful of new friends.


End file.
